


Bother Me

by oriolegirl



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-30
Updated: 2007-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oriolegirl/pseuds/oriolegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam visits Dan in his office and asks him a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bother Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place the day after "Louise Revisited." Thanks, as always, to my awesome beta [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/silver_cyanne/profile)[**silver_cyanne**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/silver_cyanne/). Transcript quote from [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sntranscripts/profile)[**sntranscripts**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/sntranscripts/).

DAN Are you having any fun, Sam?  
SAM Am I having fun?  
DAN I don't think you are. … We like you. We think you'd like us if you got to know us. But if you wanna do your thing and live in a cave, that's cool, too. I won't bother you anymore. At least, I won't bother you anymore tonight. Tomorrow, who knows?  
SAM Who knows?  
DAN See you later.  
SAM Ok.  
\-- "Louise Revisited"

  
Dan was finishing up their script -- Casey's head was somewhere that apparently did not involve sports -- when Sam came into the office, letting the door swing shut behind him. This was unprecedented. Dan didn't think Sam had ever set foot in the office before.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" And it was a pleasure. Once Dan had gotten over his knee-jerk reaction to the ratings guy who had been brought in tell them what to do, Dan had realized three things: Sam knew what he was talking about; Sam was a nice guy underneath the bluster; Sam was really hot.

Sam stopped in front of Dan's desk. Sliding his hands into his pockets, he said, "I thought I'd save you the trouble of bothering me today."

Solemnly, Dan said, "I'll remove that from my agenda."

"You do that." Sam took a breath. "What are you doing tonight?"

"After the show?"

"Yes, Dan." Sam crossed his arms, as if Dan was a great trial to him. Dan seemed to have that effect on people; he didn't know why. "Tonight after the show."

Dan shrugged. "A bunch of us are going to Anthony's. Do you want to come along, have some fun, get to know us?"

"I'm an alcoholic, Dan. I've been sober for a long time but --" Sam stopped, but Dan could fill in the blank, "but you people would drive anyone to drink."

"Yeah. No, I understand. We could go somewhere else." Dan grinned. "You want to get hot dogs and ride the Staten Island ferry?" He hadn't been able to get anyone from the show to go with him, but there was always hope. After all, it was one of the best ways to enjoy New York.

"Not really." Sam leaned forward, hands on the desk for balance, until he was close enough that Dan could feel the breath from every exhalation. And that, Dan thought, was hot. Really, really hot. "I was thinking along the lines of you coming back to my hotel and --"

"And you fuck me?"

Sam's eyes wandered down and then back up to Dan's face. "Something like that."

Dan was totally, completely, one hundred percent on board with that program. "I could do that." He could so totally do that.

"Alright then," Sam said, straightening and heading for the door. "See you later, Dan."

~*~

Dan was penciling updated scores into his script during the first c-break when Dana said, "Dan, you're distracted. Get yourself together."

"I'm not distracted," he said, lifting his head to look towards the control room. But before his eyes made it that far, he spotted Sam standing next to camera two watching him intently. "I'm focused."

"Well, focus on the show before you screw it up," Dana replied.

Dan tried not to laugh. He was very focused on screwing something. Or someone. Sam smirked as if he could tell what Dan was thinking.

"So," Casey said, "you're not going to Anthony's."

Casey, Dan saw, had caught sight of Sam. Dan knew that Casey had drawn firm lines around just how much he really wanted to know about some things. The frown on his face clearly indicated that Casey's imagination was heading over one of those lines, so Dan threw him a rope. "I'm afraid you'll have to do without my sparkling wit tonight."

Casey turned to him. "Sparkling wit?" he asked, with a hint of disbelief in his voice. "Who told you your wit was sparkling?"

~*~

Dan and Sam rode the elevator down in silence, standing close but not quite touching. When they exited the building, Dan said, "You sure you don't want to ride the ferry?"

"Maybe next time," Sam said, smiling.

Dan forgot to breathe, just for a second. He didn't know if Sam really meant it. But Sam wasn't one for wasting words, so the fact that he'd said it had to mean something. "Yeah, ok," Dan said, and he stuck his hand out to hail a cab.  



End file.
